


A Crazy Predicament

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Summary: The Reader works for Tony Stark. The reader is in a relationship with Steve Rogers, but she has an encounter with Scott Summers, while at the X-Men Mansion. She has to choose between Captain America and Cyclops.
Relationships: Scott Summers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 5





	A Crazy Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous  
> Female Reader  
> Warnings: Implied smut

You were sent to the Charles Xavier Mansion. You were going to meet the so-called X-Men, who also save the world, much like you and the Avengers.

You go inside the colossal mansion; as you walk through the massive hallways, you realize no one is around. Okay…this is odd, you think. You walk into what looks like the common area and see a man wearing red sunglasses. He looks at you, surprised.

“Who are you?” You ask, walking towards him.

“Who are you?” He asks as he walks closer to you. The two of you are very close together.

Then suddenly, his lips touch yours, and you find yourself kissing him back, oddly enough. He grabs your waist, and you wrap your arms around his neck. He breaks the kiss, and you both walk to a couch. You both begin to remove your clothes.

“I’m Scott, by the way,” He says, removing his shirt. You chuckle at this weird introduction.

“I’m y/n,” you say, taking off your pants. You lay on the couch, and he climbs on top of you. He kisses you hard, and he touches your underwear. You nod, and he begins to remove it.

You brace yourself for what comes next.

You wake up with a blanket around your naked body and look around. You were still in the mansion. You sit up. You look beside you and see Scott. Oh crap, you think. He begins to wake up, and you look away from him. He looks up at you and smiles.

“So, breakfast?” He asks. You look back at his smiling face. You blush, and he gets up from the couch. He hands you your clothes, and he throws on his own. He leads you to a kitchen with other X-Men in it.

“Scott, can your nightly activities be more…private,” a man in a wheelchair says, giving Scott a disapproving look.

“Yeah. It’s a good thing no students were here,” a man with hair that looked almost like ears, says.

“Y/N, this Professor Charles Xavier,” Scott says, pointing to the man in the wheelchair. “And that loser is Logan,” he points to ear-haired man.

“Nice to meet you both,” you say, pretty embarrassed.

Eventually, after awkward introductions, you left the mansion and returned to the Avengers compound. I hope that this won’t become a problem, you think.

You return to the compound and see Steve…your boyfriend. He walks over and hugs you. You hesitantly hug him back. Fortunately, Tony walks into you out. You let go of Steve.

“Hey, Y/N. You’re back,” Tony says, and Steve lets you go, and you turn to your boss. “That being said, I need you to help me with the new Iron Man suit,” he finishes.

“Sure thing, boss,” you say, following him to his lab.

Later that day, you and Steve get into an argument.

“You’ve been acting weird since you came back,” Steve says with a suspicious look. You look away from him and close your eyes. He wasn’t wrong. You had to tell him the truth, even if it was going to hurt both you and him.

“You’re right,” you begin to tear up. “I…slept with someone.” He looks away from you and opens your bedroom door. He stands in the doorway for a moment.

“I’m sorry,” you say, beginning to cry.

“It’s over, y/n,” he says, then walks out into the hallway.

After a year, you go on with your life. Steve avoids you, and you wouldn’t blame him. Tony and you work avidly. You were pretty sure Tony did that to get your mind off of it, which you appreciated very much.

“So…” he begins while blowtorching his Iron Man head. “I’ve got some friends I want you to meet.”

“Oh? Who are they?” you stop working on the arch reactor chest plate and give him your full attention.

“Well…” Tony says and the X-Men you met, that one year ago, walk in through the door. I’m so doomed, you think. Just smile and pretend nothing happened, you smile to the X-Men. You hoped they wouldn't remember you.

“Hi Y/N,” Scott says, and your heart skips a beat. It was the Scott you spent a night with. It was fate. Damn fate.

“Hey Scott,” you say, awkwardly waving. Tony gives you a look, and you find yourself beet red. Tony walks over to you. You both turn away from the X-Men.

“So…what’s with you and Shades?” Tony asks, smirking. You couldn’t look him in the eyes. He chuckles.

“I get it,” he says. “One year ago, you went to the X-Men Mansion, and I’m guessing you go to know Cyclone pretty well, right?” Tony’s smirk becomes wider. You nod sheepishly. “I’m guessing it’s why Steve and you-”

“Yes,” you cut him off, staring him down. Tony nods in understanding.

“Well, I know just what to do,” Tony says. You look at him quizzically. Then your face drops.

“No, no. Don’t do it,” you plead as he walks back to the X-Men.

“I'm having a party tonight, and I want you guys to come,” Tony says. You turn around to face the others, and you act as if you’re fine. You whisper into Tony’s ear.

“I’m going to kill you,” you whisper. Tony looks at you, grinning widely.

“I know,” he says. You look at the door to the lab to see Steve, and your eyes go wide. Oh no, did he see all that, you think?

Later that evening, you stare at yourself in the mirror of your bedroom. The dress you picked out is okay, but you needed something to show off. You know that it’s dumb, but you wanted to impress Scott. You haven’t seen him in a year and now…

Tony enters the room suddenly, making you jump. He looks at you and nods.

“You look nice,” Tony says, nodding even more. You roll your eyes and throw your hands in the air.

“Yeah. Thanks, but this is not the best dress for this party,” you say, looking at the dress. Tony walks to your closet and looks inside. He rummages for a minute and finds a blue and red dress. Your eyes go wide. Then you understood as to what his motives were.

“Really?” You ask and grab the dress.

“Oh, come on—you and Scotty. I mean, talk about sexual tension. Seriously,” Tony says, eyeing you. You chuckle, but he’s right. There is something there.

Tony and you enter the party together. It’s in full swing with probably about a half million people there. He whispers to you.

“Hey. I’m gonna go over to Pepper, but you should talk to Scott,” he says, smiling at you. You nod. “I know you’re nervous, but you can do it,” he finishes and walks over to Pepper, leaving you.

You feel someone tap your shoulder. You turn around to find…Scott.

“Hey, Y/N,” he says.

“Hey,” you say. He leads you to other to the bar, and he orders you a drink. You both laugh and talk all evening.

Scott and you both leave the party to go to the roof of the compound. You both watch the stars.

Scott suddenly grabs you and kisses you. You were surprised, much like your first kiss, but you didn’t mind it. You break the kiss, and Scott looks a bit sad.

“This seems a bit familiar, doesn’t it?” You say. He laughs at your small joke.

“I guess it is,” he says. You both look into each other’s eyes and realize that whatever is there…It’s something you want to hold on to. You and Scott agree to meet in your bedroom for privacy.

As you try to leave the party, you run into your ex…Steve. Oh…crap, you think. Of all the times you had to run into him, it had to be now.

“Hey,” Steve says.

“Uh. Hey,” you say back. The two of you stand there in silence for a bit.

“So, I saw with the X-Men,” Steve says, looking somewhat nervous.

“Oh. Yeah, Tony introduced them to me earlier today,” you say, trying to cut the conversation short.

“Look…I just wanted to say that I…forgive you and I wanna get back together. If that’s okay with you?” Steve says, giving you a shy smile. You couldn’t believe it. Steve wants you back? You did not see this coming at all.

“I…” you couldn’t answer him. You think about Scott and how that relationship is going.

“You don’t have to answer me right now. I just wanted to let you know,” Steve says. “Anyway, I’ll let you enjoy the party. Goodnight,” Steve finishes.

“Ok…goodnight,” you say as he walks away from you and goes to Bucky and Sam. You stand in shock. Is this really happening right now?

“Oh shit,” you say out loud.

“What’s wrong?” Natasha asks suddenly, coming up to you. You turn to see her and another woman.

“Oh…nothing,” you say, trying to play it off, but Natasha sees right through you.

“Yeah, right,” Natasha says sarcastically. “Just tell me what’s wrong,” she says as she leads you to a table, near the back of the party, with the other woman trailing behind. You all sit down and start to chat about your predicament.

“Okay…What I’m about to tell you, you can never tell anyone,” you say. They both nod in agreement.

“Also…who are you?” You pointed to the other woman.

“Oh, I’m Ororo. I’m an X-Men,” you nod and give them the whole story.

“Wow. You are so screwed,” Natasha says. You roll your eyes.

“Thanks, Nat,” you say sarcastically.

“Well, I mean, you have a thing with Scott now. But Steve wants you back so…yeah. You’re screwed,” Natasha says. She isn’t wrong, you have two amazing guys, and you have no clue as to who you should choose.

“Yeah…” you say.

“Which one do you think is better?” Ororo says. Natasha and you both look at Ororo.

“What? I…I don’t know,” you say.

“Well…let’s see…who do see yourself with,” Ororo says. You sit there, thinking about it. That’s a good question.

“Steve is very kind and treats me well. But Scott and I have this good passion, and we understand each other,” you say honestly. Natasha and Ororo both nod in consideration.

“I’ve got an idea,” Natasha says. “I’m gonna say a word fast, and you’ll tell me what word that comes up first in your mind.” You nod and prepare yourself for the lightning round.

“Okay…apple,” Natasha says first.

“Juice,” you reply.

“Fire,” Natasha says.

“Hazard,” you say.

“Super,” Natasha says.

“Hero,” you say.

“Scott or Steve,” Natasha says.

“Scott,” you say, without thinking.

Natasha and Ororo gasp in delight. Your eyes go wide, and you put your hand over your mouth.

“Well…I guess you’ve made your decision,” Natasha says, patting your shoulder.

“I guess so,” you say, still very much in shook.

“My advice. Go get him, kiddo,” Natasha says. You smile and get up from the table. You run to your bedroom, eager to see Scott.


End file.
